Into the Rush
by StarstruckWinter
Summary: What happens when Hayley and her best friend Namine gets a new Trig teacher? How will this affect the rest of her year, her life? AU FIC and OC is included. Possible Axel pairing! Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first fic uploaded on here. I am really excited about it, and I hope it doesn't get flamed. I'de hate to have to go off on some people! Haha just kidding. Anyway.

This is an AU fic featuring none other than Axel, as well as other characters from Kingdom Hearts. Axel, a teacher at my OC Hayley's high school and he develops different feelings towards her. No, this character is NOT based on me, but it IS based on a true story from someone I knew. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own only my character and the story idea. Thanks

* * *

Chapter One

A New Teacher

"Hayley, you better eat that bagel before Mr. Cid gets in here. You know how much that man hates when we eat in his class!" Namine stated firmly as they pushed through the crowds of people. Hayley just rolled her gray storm colored eyes as she bit into the bagel with exaggeration to annoy the snowy blonde rushing beside her.

They laughed as they reached the class, only to realize that everyone was already in their seats and the bell finished ringing. Hayley also noticed that the Mr. Cid, the old, country, Trigonometry teacher that usually grunted, wasn't there. In his place stood a really tall, young, spiky redhead with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The dirty blonde haired girl looked at Namine whose mouth was open in shock and she turned to the man as he began to talk.

"Excuse me Ladies, you're a tad bit late, take your seats please and don't let it happen again, got it memorized? Oh and get rid of that food, miss, this isn't a café'." his smooth voice scolded as both girls nodded at him and looked at each other as they walked across the front to find their table on the other side of the room. Hayley tossed the bagel out on the way.

"Who does this asshole think he is?" Namine whispered as she placed her messenger bag down. Hayley shrugged as she pulled her binder out of her zebra bag, along with a mechanical pencil and she slid into her chair. She bit her lip as she watched the other student resume their positions of watching and wondering who the new teacher was, just like her and Namine. She looked over to see Namine had a look that could kill and she crossed her arms.

"Now that the interruption has been taken care of…" the man began, giving a stern look to the girls as Hayley looked down, not wanting to see his odd colored eyes. "I can now take roll. I am Mr. Axel Kisawagi, but calling me Mr. makes me feel old, so just call me Axel. Got it memorized? Mr. Cid had to retire early due to some health difficulties, so I will be your teacher for the remainder of the semester. Seeing as it's only February, we'll be spending loads of time together. To set ground rules, no talking, do your homework and do not be late!" he commanded, giving another look at Hayley and Namine. Hayley smiled politely and turned to her binder, ignoring his comment.

"Cloud Strife…Sora Takasumi…." The roll continued as people would raise their hands and replying that they were present. Hayley grabbed her cell phone and made sure that it was off before she resumed anything else. She didn't need him nagging her about that either.

"So, if he calls us out one more time, I will go off, I swear to whatever is out there…" Namine whispered harshly as Hayley laughed quietly.

"I know you will. I don't blame you, this is ridiculous!"

"Namine Xu?"

"Here! Exactly, he's new, he should be cowering before us all or something!" she raised her hand then turn to the conversation.

" I'm just ready for Volleyball tomorrow, we need to score another win! I can just see playoffs!"

"and last but possibly not least, Hayley Zane." His green eyes lifted as Hayley raised her hand and smiled.

"Okay, so now that's through, let's go over your homework. Hayley, since you were so kind enough to be late today, perhaps you can give us the correct answer. Maybe that's why you're late, you didn't finish your homework and you scrambled to finish it at last minute?" Axel smirked and assumed as he held the math book in his hand close.

Hayley gave him a 'what the hell' look and concealed her anger by finding the answer on her paper. She turned and smiled as she read the answer.

"The answer is 3.9087. I used the TAN function on my calculator last night. Me and Namine were late this morning, because my car was having malfunctions on the way to pick her up." She replied raising an eyebrow. Oh how she loved being right. Axel's smirk grew as he looked down at the answers and scowled slightly.

"Correct , and you should get your car looked at, as you know it won't be an excuse next time."

Hayley sighed as she slammed her head against the table when he wasn't looking. Namine snorted trying to hold in a laugh as she patted her friends head. She couldn't win for losing, this guy was such an ass to her, just because she was late!

Time passed by quicker than she thought, well at least when Namine woke her up. Shit, she fell asleep. She prayed he didn't notice.

"How long was I out?" she whispered as she rubbed her face. Namine smiled as she answered.

"Um about an hour and a half!" she giggled.

"Dammit, Nami! Tell me next time! He's going to have my ass!" she replied, laughing at herself as the redhead finished up his boring lecture.

"Okay, do page 458 1-110 and I want to see work. You all are free to go." Axel stated as he closed the textbook and went back to his desk. Hayley said a quiet "YES!" as high fived Namine. Both girls stuffed their binders into their bags and headed out in unison, dropping off the homework by Axel's desk, not seeing the amused glare he gave them.

"Dude, Volleyball tomorrow night, we HAVE to beat Southern Hapshire. We lose to them every year!" Namine started as she slid her paper on his desk, Hayley following her gesture.

"Hey, I've got the serve, if you've got the spike. We got this."

"Like always. Now to good ol' Biology. Shoot me twice, seriously. Roxas told me he never finished the lab, which means we have a B on the lab section!" Namine complained, her voice trailing off as Hayley joined in.

Axel picked up both Hayley's paper as his green eyes curiously scanned the work on the paper. Hayley's handwriting was written with care and elegance. Oddly, he was intrigued by the girl. The way she walked in with spirit, like she actually wanted to be there. She wasn't like the mindless robots who just replied with answers. She also had eyes that had feeling and brightened when she talked or laughed with her friend…well, until she fell asleep, and even then she looked bright and alive. What was he thinking? She was his student. He wasn't supposed to think about this. He quickly shook the idea from his head as he ripped out a blue pen and began grading the assignment.

* * *

"No, seriously Roxas, he was such an asshole. You are so lucky you're stuck in calculus. Really." Namine groaned as Hayley drove them home. It had been a long day and the last thing she needed was to hear about the mornings events again.

"Well, as long as we aren't late again, we'll be fine. He wasn't that bad after a while, I guess."

"Yea, because YOU fell asleep. You're lucky he didn't see that because he was too busy correcting Sora. I swear that kid thinks he's a fucking genius or something. Who died and made him King?"

"Who knows. But yea, I guess I am lucky that I'm stuck in dumb calc, Riku complained the whole lunch period about Axel or whatever his name is. He must be a real prick!" Roxas answered, shrugging as he turned up the volume. Hayley thanked him in her mind. She could finally let the day go and get home.

After dropping the two off and speeding home, Hayley pulled into her three story townhouse. She turned the car off and pulled her bag out of the car and walked into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" she yelled as she dumped her bag and walked into the kitchen. The smell of sugar cookies filled the room as he mom pulled a tray out of the oven.

"Hey Baby! How was school?" her mom asked cheerfully as she blew off and helped herself to a fresh sugar cookie. Hayley slid into the stool in the island of the kitchen. She picked up a cookie and took a small bite, wiping the excess crumbs off of her jeans and her leopard short sleeve top.

"Well let's see, I got blessed out by a new Trig teacher because my car messed up and me and Nami were late, then in Biology, Roxas never finished the lab, so we had to rush to finish it. English, Art and Economics were fine though…" she trailed off as she finished her cookie. She looked up to see her mom give her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, we'll have someone look at your car this weekend, 'kay sweetie? And who cares about that teacher, he's just mad because he's stuck teaching. I heard about Mr. Cid. I'm sorry. " she replied cheerfully at her daughter and pushed the cookie tray closer to her.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go finish homework!" she mumbled as she pushed herself off the stool and walked towards the stairs with her bag in hand and into her room. Plopping on her bed, Hayley pulled out her Trig book and flipped to the page where Axel had assigned homework for class. Just looking at her book reminded her of how he acted towards her and her best friend. For once, she missed Mr. Cid. How could someone be that rude? It's not like she did it on purpose. She hated being late herself.

She shuddered as she finally pushed the thoughts of earlier events and began her homework. Math always took her mind off of everything. Off of the fact that school was stressing her out to the point of tears.

Hayley finished her math in an hour and drifted off to sleep. She didn't notice her mom pull a blanket over her and kissed her good night. Hayley dreamed about her father, who had left years ago. She hardly remembered him. She just remembered the empty feeling she always woke up with every morning, knowing that Namine, Roxas and all of her other amazing friends woke up and joked and talked with their fathers. She had nothing but a mother who was dating a millionaire. The money was nice, but she knew he didn't fit her profile as a dad. And money wasn't everything. Her mom loved him and that's all that mattered she assumed.

* * *

The next morning, her mom called up the stairs for Hayley to get up. Her gray eyes drifted open as the morning winter sun poked through her French doors and balcony. She looked down to see her math book open where she had finished her homework. She noticed she was also wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Hayley, you up?" a stern voice yelled at the top of the stairs. Seifer, her mom's boyfriend spent the night again. She yelled in reply that she was up as she walked down the hall into the bathroom. Quickly turning the shower on, Hayley pulled off the clothes from the night before and stepped into the hot shower, letting the heat wake up her tired body.

She finished her shower and wrapped in a fuzzy towel, walking back to her room and into the walk-in closet. Turning on the T.V, the weatherman claimed that it was going to be "another cold one" as she sifted through her closet to find her uniform. On game days they had to wear it to show spirit. Sadly the idea of wearing just volleyball short shorts and a short sleeved shirt didn't sound appealing.

Deciding on her clothes, Hayley reluctantly pulled on her uniform, but pulled on dance pants on top to keep her warm. Looking at the clock, she knew she had to leave as soon as she could so she could get Namine. She threw on some eyeliner and pulled her hair into a sports headband and high ponytail, grabbed her bag, books and cell phone as she ran out the door.

"Sweetie, Seifer and I will be at your game, I'll bring water! Have fun at school, see you tonight!" her mom called as she dashed into her car and turned on the ignition.

Namine was out the door faster than usual, making the blonde smile as the other blonde got into the car with a sly grin as she threw he books into the back seat.

"Hurry, Ms. Zane, we cannot be late. Your car isn't an excuse, got it memorized!" she mocked Axel, their teacher, causing Hayley to burst out laughing as she rushed past traffic to get them to school.

They got there 10 minutes before class began and were one of the first few besides Sora and Riku to get into the classroom, laughing all the while as Axel sat at his desk, waiting for the rest of the class to get there. He raised an eyebrow at the matching girls. He could see the uniform underneath the fleece jackets. Once sitting down, Hayley shrugged off her jacket as she laughed at Namine, who was discreetly picking on Axel.

"Shhh….Nami, he'll hear." She laughed as she tried to shush her friend.

"Whatever, Hayley! It's Friday, remember? Game tonight, whoo! We're gonna kick ass!" Namine yelled, getting a cleared throat from Axel's direction. She giggled and quieted down.

Axel sat quietly when he noticed the girls come rushing in so early. He assumed it was a stab at him for going off on them the day before. He felt a little guilty about it, but in a way he didn't, he hated tardy students. He watched Hayley take off her jacket, revealing her slender frame in the uniform. So there was a Volleyball game today?

* * *

Class went by so much quicker now that Hayley didn't fall asleep. Usually Fridays took forever to get through, but it went by fairly fast. Axel's class rushed by as he went over homework and taught the new material, which Hayley actually understood better than when Mr. Cid taught it. Not that she would ever admit that to Namine. She wondered what would compel such a young person to teach high school? She never had the patience, but the red head looked not a day over 28.

The rest of the day seemed to slow down as it got closer to the volleyball game, until the final bell began to ring, causing Hayley to want to jump out of her seat and run to the gym. Once the bell went off, she met up with Namine and they ran to the gym to get ready for the game that would start in 20 minutes.

"Okay girls, hurry, hurry, hurry. Let's go, put your stuff in your locker, grab you knee pads and meet me by the benches in 10." Coach Tifa yelled in the locker room as the team mates, including Hayley and Namine threw their school bags into lockers, pulled off the dance pants and stomped out into the bright gym and to the team bench.

"Honey! We made it! Here!" her mom called to her attention, a couple rows back as Hayley smiled at her mom and Seifer and grabbed her water bottle.

"Thanks Mom. Hey Seifer!" she greeted them both when her eyes stopped dead when she looked at a row above them. Axel was glaring with a mischievious smile at the scene between her and her mom, his eyes gleaming. She quickly broke they're locking stare as she blushed and smiled back at her mom and returned to her team. She grabbed Namine, scaring the pale blonde as she turned from her cheering and looked at her friend.

"Dude, guess who's here…look to your left, just above me mom and Seifer." Hayley said lowly as Namine shifted her eyes quickly and looked back wide eyed.

"Why the hell is that creep ass here?" she said scowling.

"I dunno, maybe he saw our uniforms and you did announce it loudly before class today remember?"

"Yea, maybe he's all about some school spirit or something, I mean this is the big game of the year. Mr. Tanaka and Mrs. Yuffie are here as well. So is Principal Leon." Namine reassured as she shrugged it off. Still, Hayley couldn't shake of the nervous feeling. Usually only the family came to watch small sports like Volleyball, but maybe Namine was right. It was the rival game after all, maybe he was wanting to support since he was new. Either way, the game was starting and she didn't have time to ponder it.

* * *

a/n: OKAY, so I hope I didn't bore anyone! I felt like I rushed it maybe, I dunno. And I hope I didn't make him to creepy. It'll get better in the next chapter I promise, this was just an intro. Hope you all enjoyed it and review por favor !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, things will get better in this one! Axel will become less creepy and you'll find out things you didn't expect.

Disclaimer: I only own Hayley!

* * *

Chapter 2

Weekend Surprises

"Good game ladies, we beat em'! Now get outta here and enjoy your weekend! Practice on Monday!" Coach Tifa yelled as the team of volleyball players breathlessly clutched their water bottles. It had been a long and grueling game but they pulled off a 10 point lead.

"Hayley, we're going to playoffs!" Namine yelled in Hayley's ear as they jumped happily on each other.

After a while the crowd calmed down and people began to leave the bleachers as Hayley's mom and Seifer walked down to meet her. Hayley smiled at them, and looked to see Axel nowhere in sight. It was odd, he had made her feel so uncomfortable by staring at her while she played. Luckily it didn't mess her serve up, but she could always feel the acidic eyes baring into her back. She knew better than to complain to Namine about it. The snowy blonde would just brush it off as being her imagination.

"Good job sweetie!" her mom pulled her into a hug and Seifer patted her back awkwardly. He wasn't in to the affection part yet. Hayley didn't mind, she never reciprocated anything either.

"Thanks mom. You guys ready to go? I'm so tired right now!"

"Sure hon, we'll meet you at home, drive safe!" her mom called out as she followed Seifer to his car.

Hayley waved at Namine, claiming she'd call her friend when she woke up on Saturday as she walked to the locker room and grabbed her bag out of the locker. She pushed the doors open to leave and shivered as the cold wind whipped around her bare legs. Finally making it to the car, she threw her bag in the back and turn the ignition, praying the car would heat up soon, and that it wouldn't break down on the way home.

* * *

Most Friday nights, Hayley would find herself out with Namine, Roxas or her other friends, but tonight, the blonde was just too tired from the long week to do anything. She found herself wrapped up in a soft zebra blanket on her bed, watching random late night T.V. Her mind wasn't on T.V though; it was on the game and who was at the game. She couldn't help but remember they're subtle stare before the game, the way his eyes met hers and wouldn't break away. Obviously he had no shame in what he was doing. She was a student for crying out loud! Shouldn't he be weary of what he did? Or better yet, why did she hold it for so long?

She'd be lying if she said he was ugly, because he wasn't. However, his attitude didn't make up for the looks one bit. The way he treated her and Namine the first day he was there was ridiculous. She reminded herself that every time his eyes popped into her tired mind that night, until she drifted asleep.

That next morning, she slept until 11, glad to not have to pull herself from her soft bed to get ready for school. She opened her eyes slowly and the smell of muffins filled her nose as she sighed. Getting up, Hayley walked to her closet and threw on a long sleeve, gray knit dress that stopped at her knees, and black leggings. She combed her shoulder length blonde hair and placed a headband to hold it in place. She stepped into her black ballet flats and walked down stairs.

Hayley followed her nose to the kitchen where he mom could be found placing blueberry muffins on a plate. She smiled and greeted her mom as she grabbed a fresh muffin and looked out the window to see another car pulling in.

"Hey mom, are you expecting company?"

"Oh yea! Seifers friend from college is coming to look at your car. His name is Axel, you'll think he's nice, he 'll be able to get your car brand new! I'll go tell him." Her mom left, leaving Hayley with her mouth open in nervous shock. Her mom's boyfriend knew him!? What the hell! Hayley slowly watched from the window, muffin in hand as he got out of the car and shook her moms hand and followed her to Hayley's yellow Cougar. Suddenly, green eyes looked up at her direction and Hayley jumped from the window fast.

She was tempted to call Namine, but she knew that'd be weird and Namine would just call it a coincidence like she always did. Namine always had the tendency to be more chill and relaxed than Hayley ever was. Hayley always thought too much, in her opinion.

"Yea, here she is, maybe she can go out there and tell you what's going on. Honey, come out here a minute." Her mom called from the door, grabbing the girl from her previous thoughts. Taking a bite of her muffin she reluctantly walked to the doorway to see Axel smiling politely at her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He wasn't wearing a suit like he would at school. He was wearing dark jeans, a navy blue thermal shirt and black boots. He looked even younger without his school getup. She looked down to avoid his stare as he mom broke the silence.

"Okay, Hayley I'm going to go call Seifer, I'll be right back! You just show him what's going on with your car!" her mom stated leaving to go back inside. They stood in silence for a couple minutes not sure of what to say to each other. Hayley couldn't believe her luck. Figures the one person she didn't want to see would show up at her front door.

"I didn't know you knew Seifer…"she started crossing her arms with a muffin in hand.

"Yea, we graduated together. I didn't know he was dating your mom until last night. Small world huh?" he replied laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hayley tugged on her dress a little and laughed.

"Look, you don't have to fix my c-."

"Nah, it's no big deal, I minored in mechanics so I can probably fix it. C'mon lets go look at it." He insisted as she nodded and lead him to her car. She opened the front door and sat in the driver seat as he leaned on the open door. She wanted to scoot over to the next seat, but she reminded herself that he probably means nothing by it.

"So tell me, what wrong with it?"

"Well, it sputters and stops for no reason." She answered rubbing the steering wheel.

"Okay, let's have a look at it. Pop the lid for me would you please?" he asked as he walked to the front of the car. Hayley nodded again and popped the lid so he could look at it. After about five minutes, Axel figured out what was wrong with it and went to his car to get the tools needed. Hayley took it as a sign to leave as she walked quickly back into the warm house and saw her mom just hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Is he fixing it?"

"Yup. Um, Mom…he's that teacher I was telling you about…" she nervously replied as she wrung her hands.

"Yea he told me you and Namine had come in late. He apologized to me about it, stating he had just had a bad morning and he shouldn't have taken it out on you. He meant well. And now he's fixing the problem so it won't happen again! Such a nice guy. Why don't you go offer him a muffin, honey?" her mom suggested happily, causing Hayley to roll her eyes. As much as she loved the woman, her mom was sometimes oblivious to awkward situations.

"Mom…he's my teacher! That's weird."

"Oh no it's not, your just being nice, now quit being a dork and go offer the man some." Her mom shooed as she pushed the blonde out the door. Hayley squeaked as the door shut behind her. Axel's head was buried in the front of the car and the sound of clanking metal could be heard. She slowly walked up to him with the muffin plate.

* * *

"Hey, sorry to bother you but my mom insisted on me asking if you wanted one." She quickly asked. She always talked fast when she was nervous. Axel wiped the small bit of grease from his cheek and smiled. She never noticed the two black tattoos just below his eyes. They made his green eyes look even more exotic.

"Yea, I'll take one, I need a quick break. Did you make them?" he asked as she watched him pick one up. She put the plate down on the front car seat and grabbed one for herself.

"Nah, I can't cook all that great. My brownies could be used as a weapon, they're so hard." She admitted as she took a bite. He laughed as shook his head.

"Well at least you're honest."

"I usually am. So what do you like better, teaching or working with cars?" she asked, although not sure why she wanted to know more about him. Axel's eyes narrowed a bit, as if he wasn't sure why she would ask it either.

"Well…I love working with cars, but teaching math has always been my thing. I enjoy it. Well, at least when my students are on time!" he joked, winking at her. Hayley rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Hey, well now you're fixing the problem, so you can't complain anymore!" she quipped.

"Good, because I think if I corrected your friend again she'd have my head."

"Sir, it's just Namine's got a temper. She didn't used to be like that until she dated Marluxia. He wasn't exactly nice to her." Hayley replied, not knowing why she was sharing all these things with the redhead before her.

"I'll memorize that before I go off again, which by the way…I'm sorry. You two just caught me at a wrong time." She was taken aback by his random apology, she didn't expect that from him at all.

"It…it's okay, it won't happen again." She whispered, not sure what to say. They grew quiet for a while until she finished her muffin.

"Hey Axel, Seifer wanted to know if you wanted to stay for dinner." Her mom could be heard calling from the door out to the driveway. Axel looked up and Hayley tried to hide her look that she was giving her mom. It was full of 'Mom, please no!'.

"I don't want to be burden, it's not a problem." Her mom must've ignored her.

"No No, please, it's the least we can do, I mean your fixing Hayley's car. Please? I'm making Chicken and Rice Soup!" her mom continued.

"Alright then, thank you Mrs. Zane." He replied and returned to his work. Hayley bit her lip, secretly wanting to hit her mom.

"Wait a sec…you're not cooking tonight right?" a question pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Axel glaring at her playfully.

"No, I'm not cooking, you won't die, Sir." She responded, sighing and shaking her head. She picked up the muffin plate and turned to leave. She and her mother were going to have quite the talk once she stepped back inside.

"Hayley, call me Axel. Remember I'm not an old man!" he called right before she shut the door. She banged the back of her head against the door as she remained in thought.

Why? Why her? The one person she wanted to see less of was staying over for fucking dinner! Did her mother have no decency for her own daughter? How embarrassing. She had no clue how she was going to tell Namine. 'Oh Hi, Namine, I can't go out tonight, Axel's eating fucking Chicken and Rice Soup at my house, we'll have fun talking about Trig class….not to mention he's…actually not that bad once you get to know him…' well that's not how she wanted that to go, but oh well. Tonight was going to be interesting. She found a new reason to beat the ever living shit out of Seifer and her mom.

* * *

a/n: so what'd you think? Let me know, criticism is def. accepted. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And you know what it's fucking Christmas time, I dunno about you guys but DAMN I LOVE ME SOME CHRISTMAS! What's on your list. I know ReCom is on mine!!!! Ahahahaha.


End file.
